The Doorman of Buckland
by Merfy
Summary: Merry deals with various crises—both internal and external—while entertaining his wife’s guests for a day. Pippin (eventually) comes to the rescue, though the only person who can truly help Merry is Merry himself. Ch. 3 up!
1. Morning Tea

Rating: PG  
Summary: Merry deals with various crises—both internal and external—while entertaining his wife's guests for a day.  Pippin (eventually) comes to the rescue, though the only person who can truly help Merry is Merry himself.  
Feedback: Constructive criticism is welcome. I attempt to keep as close to book canon as possible. Ideas on how to improve in this area are particularly welcome.   
Disclaimer: The places, situations and characters of _The Lord of the Rings_ belong to the Tolkien Estate. This work contains no original characters. No money is being made from this work.

"The Doorman of Buckland" 

Chapter One: Morning Tea  
  
On a lovely, sunny morning, Mistress Estella informed Master Meriadoc that she was ill, and would not be available for guests to call upon her during the day. She told him that he would have to handle her scheduled appointments for the day; there were approximately three or four of these. Although Merry was in the mood to write, he could not neglect his responsibilities toward guests. Guests. No doubt there would be many, both expected and non-expected, for he lived at Brandy Hall, and at Brandy Hall, guests were the way of the world.   
  
Looking in Estella's appointment book, he saw that her morning tea appointment was with two of her good friends: Melilot Brandybuck and Angelica Baggins. Merry had the rather sinking feeling they would consider him an acceptable substitute for her company, and that he would be joining them for tea instead of researching herb-lore. He was quite fond of Melilot, his grandfather's youngest brother's great-granddaughter, and he generally liked Angelica Baggins, though she fussed over him—in a motherly fashion—whenever she saw him, so he resolved that tea with the two ladies was no real punishment.   
  
Before he could look at the rest of the appointments, the bell indicated that there were people at the main door. Merry walked past a mirror, and it occurred to him that he was wearing one of his nicest waistcoats: black with pipe leaf pattern embroidery in gold thread, along with his nicest black trousers and jacket. 'You look ready for guests and tea, not writing, you fool,' he thought to himself as he advanced toward the door.   
  
"Miss Baggins and my dear Melilot. How lovely to see you both!" said Merry, as he effortlessly swung open the great door of Brandy Hall. "I am sure you are quite disappointed to see me instead of Mistress Estella (of course, the smiles of Miss Baggins and Miss Brandybuck indicated otherwise), but I am afraid the Mistress is ill, and cannot take calls today." Here he paused, hopeful that his formality would make them less likely to stay.   
  
"Well, Merry, shan't you let us in? It is really very nice of you to offer to join us for tea in Estella's stead," said Melilot. 

For a flash, Merry regretted not pursuing Estella's suggestion of a doorman. "Well, of course, ladies. I would be honored and pleased to do so.  Brandy Hall is not exactly on your way, and I would be greatly distressed if any guest who stands on the Hall's stoop should have an unsatisfying visit. Speaking of being satisfied, let us retire for tea and cakes." With this, Merry took their cloaks and hung them properly.   
  
When he returned to them, he said, "Ladies?" and offered an arm to each of his guests. They both blushed and giggled quite a bit, each eagerly taking an offered arm. In this way, they proceeded toward the tea room.   
  
Merry was turning a bit pink himself; he hoped they weren't getting any ideas. He wished Estella could be there. He understood her, and she didn't giggle at his habits—and Merry was very self-conscious about the giggles. Estella was forever telling him that other hobbitesses would not act so silly around him if he would stop being so, as she put it, "charming."   
  
'I'm not trying to be charming,' thought Merry, 'I'm trying to be a good host.'                  

His father had felt it important to instruct him in the way of greeting and hosting guests. He had particularly emphasized the need to be polite to lady guests. As a little boy, Merry had watched his father escort ladies through Brandy Hall just as he was doing at that very moment, and he could not remember anyone giggling at Saradoc. Merry wondered where he was going wrong in his hosting. Meriadoc did not lack pride—he was extremely proud of his skills with horses and weapons, but he was unaware that even though he wasn't 36 anymore, he was dashing, handsome, delightfully polite and respectful, wealthy and powerful, and thus every hobbit-lass from eight to eighty—more and less—still mooned over him as though he had just returned from Minas Tirith dressed in the livery of Rohan.   
  
He made sure that Angelica and Melilot were comfortably seated on the couch, and went to fetch tea and cakes. When they figured he was out of earsight, the two ladies began to talk softly. 

"I do say that Estella is the luckiest lass in the Shire," said Angelica breathlessly. 

"Though Master Peregrin would look a touch nicer in that dark-colored outfit, what with his hair being quite a touch darker than Master Merry's," replied Melilot. She hastily added, "Not that Master Merry doesn't look right handsome in it himself." 

Both of them giggled again, but sat up bolt straight and proper when Merry came through the swinging doors.  He, of course, suspected nothing.  He presented the tray to Angelica and then Melilot, and was utterly confused by their smiles—they seemed to be suppressing laughter, but laughter at _what_?  He was snapped back to the parlor by the sound of open laughter from both his guests.  He looked at them, and his expression betrayed confusion and cried out for help.

"Merry!" exclaimed Melilot, "are you ever going to put that tray on the table and seat yourself?  It would be frightfully rude for us to begin while you simply stand there."

Merry once again took control of his facial expression and placed the tray on the table.  "Where are my manners?" he said, with a sheepish grin.  Neither hobbitess replied; they simply beamed.  
  
Merry ended up in the unfortunate position of being seated between Angelica and Melilot as they chatted. They mostly talked as if he was not there, though they would occasionally look to his opinion (usually on matters that he was completely unaware of), and he would be forced to nod yes or no, and chip in some sort of small comment. He was always polite, and always kept his eyes on the person who was talking, so his head would go back and forth and back and forth and back and forth as Angelica and Melilot discussed happenings in Hobbiton and Michel Delving. 'I was better qualified to speak in a battle council!' thought Merry to himself.   
  
Unexpectedly, the bell rang again. Merry looked to the appointment book to see if there was a caller scheduled. He opened the book and then closed it almost immediately.  The sound of the book being slammed shut echoed in the hallway outside the parlor.   
  



	2. The Messenger

Rating: PG  
Summary: Merry deals with various crises—both internal and external—while entertaining his wife's guests for a day. Pippin (eventually) comes to the rescue, though the only person who can truly help Merry is Merry himself.  
Feedback: Constructive criticism is welcome. I attempt to keep as close to book canon as possible. Ideas on how to improve in this area are particularly welcome.   
Disclaimer: The places, situations and characters of _The Lord of the Rings_ belong to the Tolkien Estate. This work contains no original characters. No money is being made from this work.

"The Doorman of Buckland" Chapter Two: The Messenger 

The night before Estella became ill, a messenger from Thain Peregrin had pulled up to Brandy Hall rather late, charged with delivering a report on the borders to Master Meriadoc. Instead of sending the messenger back out into the black of night, Master Merry offered a guest room at the Hall, which the messenger gratefully accepted.  
  
The messenger awoke of his own volition, and when he looked at the clock, he was rather surprised to see how late in the morning it was. Having stayed on at the Hall before, he knew that usually Master Meriadoc himself made rounds in the guest halls to invite guests to breakfast. He washed up and made ready to leave, but there was still no morning salutation from the Master. The situation was rather peculiar—Merry was very dutiful.  The messenger began to worry that something was amiss at Brandy Hall.  He gathered his belongings and stepped into the hallway. There, he stopped a servant and asked if the Master was all right.  
  
"Oh, Master Meriadoc is fine, but Mistress Estella is ill—not seriously though—and he is presently occupied with her daily appointments. I have been asked to invite all guests to the breakfast spread--and there is still plenty there (she obviously saw the concern on the messenger's face). I would have entered to wake you, but I don't believe it would have been proper..." the girl trailed off, blushing.  
  
"Think nothing of it, my dear," replied the messenger.   
  
"I shall take you to the second dining hall. There will also be a note for you from the Master, expressing his regrets that he could not be at breakfast personally." She made down the corridor, and the messenger followed her. 'The boy is as gracious as his father and as conscientious as his grandfather,' thought the messenger, who had been running messages between Brandy Hall and Great Smials for decades, to himself.  He did not know Merry as well as he had known either Saradoc or Old Rory—come to think of it, the list of people who knew Merry well was rather short—but he was incredibly fond of him, and enjoyed spending time in his company.  He regretted that he would not be able to chat with the young Master over breakfast today.  
  
Although it was nearly time for second breakfast, there was still enough of the fantastic breakfast spread that the messenger was able to eat far too much. It was strangely quiet in Brandy Hall, and he was enjoying the peace.  It was a venerable old place that had not changed much as time passed.  The world was now in its Fourth Age, or so he was told, though to be honest, he couldn't really tell much difference between the Third and the Fourth.  Still, the walls of Brandy Hall looked the same, and the view out of the window in this room was no different than it had been thirty years ago—Merry's mother had always kept a garden that could be seen from this room, and true to his nature, Merry had dutifully maintained it as she herself kept it, even after her death.  He rested with his pipe, but was soon cognizant of the time, and realized that he would have to ride hard and through all his shortcuts if he was to return to Tuckborough before dark.  
  
Bowing before the servant at the door of the dining hall, he started toward the cloakroom. He passed the back entrance to one of the tea parlors, and he heard female voices:  
  
"I do say that Estella is the luckiest lass in the Shire."  
"Though Master Peregrin would look a touch nicer in that dark colored outfit..."  
  
'Angelica Baggins and Melilot Brandybuck,' thought the messenger to himself. 'Let us see what the young Master has truly learned.'  
  
He peered through the door cracks, and saw Master Meriadoc enter and sit down. Both women fussed over him for a bit, and then began to talk, with him between them. 'The boy looks miserable,' thought the messenger, 'I suppose he is less of a hobbit in these situations without Mistress Estella.'  
  
Again, the concept of time re-entered his head, and he bolted for the cloakroom. Hastily taking his things, and making his way to the stables, where his pony had been saddled up for quite some time, and the stablehands were about to set out and search for him, he asked the head of the stables to send compliments and well-wishes to the Master and Mistress, and set off at a good canter in the direction of Great Smials.


	3. Great Smials

Rating: PG  
Summary: Merry deals with various crises—both internal and external—while entertaining his wife's guests for a day. Pippin (eventually) comes to the rescue, though the only person who can truly help Merry is Merry himself.  
Feedback: Constructive criticism is welcome. I attempt to keep as close to book canon as possible. Ideas on how to improve in this area are particularly welcome.   
Disclaimer: The places, situations and characters of _The Lord of the Rings_ belong to the Tolkien Estate. This work contains no original characters. No money is being made from this work.

Author's Note: In an earlier presentation of a draft of this story, it was agreed that it _was_ possible to go between Brandy Hall and the Smials in one day, if one moved at a quick pace.  If any reader can present credible information to the contrary, please let me know so that I may adjust the timeline accordingly.

"The Doorman of Buckland" 

Chapter Three: Great Smials

Through sheer luck, the messenger had discovered another shortcut that allowed him to arrive at Great Smials well before dark. He rode through the gate at the great fence that surrounded the property, and handed his very tired horse off to the barn hand so he could be cared for properly. He went straight for the main door, and told the doorman that he had business with the Thain, and a message from the Master of Buckland to relay.  
  
He was soon shown in to one of the drawing rooms, and told that the Thain would be there as soon as possible. The wait allowed him to soak in the hustle and bustle that was Great Smials. It was very different from Brandy Hall under Meriadoc, but it did resemble Brandy Hall under Saradoc. Thain Peregrin had more in common with his uncle than he probably knew. As had once been the case at Brandy Hall, the corridors of Great Smials (which were slightly smaller, yet more numerous than those at the Hall) were packed with hobbits—servants, family members, guests, both wanted and unwanted—and you practically had to scream to be heard over the din. The messenger thought he saw some of Mistress Diamond's more obnoxious relatives, who had been excused by the Thain a week ago, going down one of the corridors. Much like Saradoc, however, Thain Peregrin could not have recited the list of guests actually at Great Smials if his life depended on it.  
  
The noise in the corridor began to quiet, which could only mean one thing: the Thain was approaching. Surely enough, he gallantly strode into the room. The messenger beamed—it was impossible not to beam when in the gaze of the Thain—and bowed. As he straightened up, he quickly bowed again, for the lovely Mistress Diamond had accompanied him. A right King and Queen of the Hobbits (or was it Prince and Princess?) did these two make. Thain Peregrin radiated the joy he found in every situation: in responsibility, in accomplishment, in time spent with family and friends, and in the goodness of the land of the Shire. He wore finely made plain black trousers and waistcoat, and quite frankly, the ladies were right: he wore dark colors better than Master Meriadoc, what with his dark, dark hair and all. The Mistress Diamond was arrayed in pale yellow, and copper hair fell about her shoulders. Eyes greener than the Thain's danced with happiness. Warmth filled the room.  
  
The messenger spoke his piece concerning Master Meriadoc's thoughts on the borders; these were of no special importance, the two hobbits just liked to keep each other up to date on the events occurring near the outskirts of their land.   
  
"I do have more news to report," the messenger continued.  
  
"Please, go ahead then, good man," commanded Pippin.  
  
"Mistress Estella is ill—"  
  
Diamond gasped and Peregrin's expression was filled with concern.  
  
"Nay, it is not serious, but it has left the dear Master in a rather strange predicament. He is entertaining his wife's guests."  
  
Pippin had to stifle a laugh. "And those guests include?"  
  
"When I left, he was engaged in conversation with Melilot Brandybuck and Miss Angelica Baggins. I'm afraid he looked rather miserable."  
  
"Poor Merry is rather uncomfortable in those situations without Estella or you with him," said Diamond to Pippin.   
  
"I do believe I shall ride to the Hall and save my dear cousin, Witch-King Slayer, from the Foes He Cannot Conquer: the Hobbitesses of the Shire!" 

Pippin was grinning, and obviously very amused and excited about a chance to ride to Brandy Hall and show off to Merry's guests. Whereas Merry would rather hide from most hobbitesses other than his wife, but felt obligated to bow and be respectful to them, Pippin would bow and wink and compliment every single lady, young or old, that came across his path on a given day. His greatest charm was, of course, reserved for Diamond, who did not mind her husband's antics at all. The Thain was non-discriminatory and very harmless in bestowing his affections, and Diamond had seen how on more than one occasion, a wink or compliment from Pippin had vastly improved the spirits and confidence of a hobbit lass.  
  
Though Merry and Pippin had many similarities, some of which quite frankly disturbed Diamond and Estella, who of course talked about these things at length in private, there were differences in the way they were treated, and this situation showed one of them. Pippin was loved for his constant energy, his amazing presence, his boldness, and his skills in conversation, among other things. He exuded charm on his own terms. He had a control of his life and situation that had not been seen in the Shire since the days of his great ancestor the Old Took. Thain Peregrin was truly an extraordinary hobbit in every sense of the word.   
  
Merry was loved for his quietness in everything: his demeanor, his charity, his dedication to keeping up the defenses of Buckland, the way he showed affection for friends and family and his scholarship. He also exuded charm, but it was not on his own terms. The hobbitesses found him to be charming, because it was painfully obvious that he was constantly worried that his hospitality would be interpreted as attempting to charm. He did not want anyone to believe that he even thought of other lasses besides Estella (and he truly didn't), so he was always falling over himself trying to make the point that he was merely being hospitable and not trying to charm or make passes at anyone. No hobbitess could resist the draw of his awkward expressions, more suited for a little boy than the Master of Buckland, and they always followed him around, giggling like schoolgirls.  
  
It was those giggles that worried all who loved him, including this messenger. Turning back to his thoughts on Pippin and Saradoc, the messenger realized that these two exuded the same confidence and gregarious nature. No one would dare laugh at either hobbit. Merry had more in common with his grandfather in that both hobbits were quietly _everything_. None of these young ones knew, but the lasses had giggled at Rorimac much as they giggled at Merry, and it had negatively affected Goldfather's personality. Merry seemed more willing to suffer the slings and arrows, as it were, but still, the messenger was worried. Something about the lad was not right.  
  
He wanted to discuss these impressions with Peregrin, but the Thain and the Mistress had taken leave. Out of nowhere, a horn-blast (certainly nothing on the Horn Call of Buckland) rang out, which signaled that Peregrin was to ride. The messenger looked out the window and saw him mounted on his favorite grey pony. He had changed to dark brown riding trousers and overjacket, and the messenger could see that he had selected one of his favorite waistcoats: brown to match the trousers, with copper threads the color of Diamond's hair (Peregrin declared that he had this waistcoat made so that whenever he wore it, he would be reminded of the loveliness of Diamond, and indeed, whenever he planned to be away from the Smials, he would wear this waistcoat on the journey) woven throughout. In the sun, he gleamed.  
  
"Has the Shire seen anything like him before? Will it ever see anything like him again?" the messenger said aloud to himself in wonderment.  His reverie was disturbed by the sound of hooves as Pippin left the Smials, with the sun setting on the horizon.


End file.
